Behind Those Eyes
by writerxpirate
Summary: As Bella and Edward's wedding approaches, her past that she has truly forgotten, becomes a rude awakening for the young bride and her entire world.
1. Chapter 1

~ The Day Before The Wedding ~  
>My heart was beating uncomfortably inside my chest, my palms sweaty, tears pricked my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening - my whole life has been a lie.<br>"Please, listen-"  
>"No!" I cried, "stay away from me."<br>"Just-"  
>"Just what?" I snapped, backing away from the people who I'd called my parents. Their faces white as sheets, staring blankly at me. "That's what I thought." and I stormed out of the room without looking back.<p>

"Thirteen Days Earlier ~  
>In two weeks I'll be Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Marrying the love of my life, the love of my existence. . .<br>I took a deep, calming breath as the phone call from last night abruptly re-entered my mind:  
>"Bella, you can't hide from this forever."<br>"What am I hiding from?"  
>"No matter how hard you fight it, it'll catch up to you. I've tried telling you before, but you won't listen." said Mom on the other side of the phone, her voice thick with concern, a warning.<br>"And what is that exactly? What's going to catch up to me, Mom?" I inquired, annoyed.  
>"You're past. . ." ~<br>Her voice echoed in my mind, but no answer was yet found. I had no idea what she was talking about. I had no clue. It was strange, and somewhat ominous; the weirdest phone call I've ever gotten, from anyone. I shook my head to clear it and rose up out of bed, pulling the covers off. I looked for Edward but the other side of my bed was absent. And then, with a sigh, I remembered him saying something about him and Emmett going on a morning hunt. The sound of footsteps reminded me that Charlie didn't have to go in to work today.  
>Maybe I should just go back to sleep, I thought. I didn't have any plans today...not that I know of, anyway. A yawn escaped from my mouth and with a groan, I crawled back in bed, shutting my eyes as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p>

"Wake up, sleepy head," a voice rang in my ear. "wake up."  
>Unwillingly, I opened my eyes to Alice standing over me. "Whaz's it?" I mumbled, half-asleep. Her smile faltered. "You look like hell, did you even sleep last night?" she asked. "You look like the living dead."<br>"Not really." I told her, sitting up. "Well, get up," her smile was back, and so was her being a slight nuisance. "we got stuff to do."  
>"Like what?" I questioned, not that thrilled about moving from my bed. Alice smirked. "It's actually a surprise, but I need you to go shopping with me."<br>"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the 'surprise'?" I countered, amused at my future sister-in-law. "You'll never see it coming." she squealed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was right: the shopping trip was normal; I couldn't find any 'surprise' about it. I stood patiently behind her as she skimmed through the clothes' rack, letting my mind wander elsewhere. . ."Emerald green or dark blue?" asked Alice, yet her voice was distant and foggy. "Bella?" she spoke a little louder, I looked at her then.

She was holding two very elegant dresses; I simply looked at her. "Emerald green or dark blue?" she repeated with a little bite to her voice. I thought for a moment. "The green one." I decided. She tilted her head in consideration, observing the dresses she held, and then smirked. "I'll just get both." she said. I sighed. "Whatever you want to do." I told her distractingly.

"I'd say that you hate shopping, but that would ruin my mood." she teased darkly. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I wouldn't want to do that, now would I?" I added sardonically, earning a scowl from Alice. I just smiled crookedly, giving the innocent look a try; she smiled. -

"Alice, I'm going to kill you!" I warned with a glare, looking at myself in the flip mirror. "I'm not a Barbie you can play dress-up with." I groaned. "You look amazing, though!" she exclaimed. I grumbled.

I was wearing the dark blue dress, it fit my body snugly and reached just above my knees; the V-neck shaped line - as Alice put it - showed just enough. The strapped heels matched the color of the dress and my hair flowed in loose waves. "Edward is going to die when he sees you," she squealed. "figuratively." she added, for I had simply stared at her.

I greeted Edward downstairs, with his family ogling over my dress. "You look lovely." Esme cooed; Emmett had whispered something in Edward's ear, too sensitive for my human hearing, though not a moment later he received glares from Edward, and Rosalie. "So, what's the surprise?" I asked him, after telling everyone goodbye. "That would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" he smirked, opening the passenger door for me to his Volvo. I sighed and climbed into the car, the sound of the door shutting startling me a bit. I hate surprises.

We drove awhile. I had no idea where we were going. I just enjoyed the car ride as he hummed to the music on the radio.

Finally the car had stopped, he cut the engine. As I stepped out, he took my hand. It was dark save for a few glimmers of dim light a few feet away where there was a blanket surrounded by candles placed in the sand. "La Push?" I wondered aloud, raising a brow.

"No," he chuckled. "Seattle."

I nodded, surprised. He smiled and led the way to the blanket. "This is nice, Edward," I sat down with my legs to my side. "Thank you, for bringing me here."

He'd sat next to me. "No problem, cupcake." he said with a playful smirk. I froze for a second. "Cupcake?" I laughed; Edward has never called me that. "Yeah," he replied. "My sugar plum."

I simply looked at him. "Where is Edward and what have you done with him?" I teased. His cool fingers traced my jaw. "Nothing, my love. Nothing, my Beverly."

"Bella." I corrected at once. He raised a brow, lifting his cheek in a crooked grin. "Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

My heart hammered in my chest, fear swelling up in my veins. "B-Beverly?" I stammered, my mouth suddenly dry; the smile on his face no longer playful. I slowly started to back away, my feet getting tangled in the process. His face inched closer to mine, my breathing hitched.  
>"You're not trying to run away, are you?" He asked with a tilt of his head. I swallowed, hard, hearing the pound of my heart behind my ears now. I shook my head nervously, not looking at him. "Good," he replied, taking an icy hold on my wrist. "How about you and I go on a little trip?"<br>I simply stared at him, my eyes wide with fear, wanting to scream for help but as soon as I opened my mouth to yell, nothing would come out. I silently shook my head, frantic, but his hold on me was too strong as I struggled. And in the blank of an eye, we were gone, darkness blinding my sight.  
>xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx<br>it was as if I'd just woken up, reality hitting me like a ton of bricks. "Carlisle?" I panicked, rising up from the couch. "Jasper?"  
>Nothing, but the echo of my shrill voice. "Esme, Edward!" I called, searching the house. "Emmett!" I called and called again, but the attempt was futile. They're gone.<br>My family is gone. . .  
>I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember what had happened, trying to get a recollection of yesterday's events, but...nothing. I couldn't remember a thing. A little agitated, I tried again, though this time to attempt to see the future. Again, nothing.<br>I cursed under my breath, frustrated. Something is terribly wrong here. My family's gone. But where could they be? Bella is going to be crushed - Bella! Maybe she would know something and make this all just a bad dream. The phone was ringing before I even had it to my ear.  
>Two rings.<br>"C'mon, Bella." I demanded.  
>Four rings. Five rings.<br>"Hey, - Bella! - leave your message after the beep - damnit!" I hissed, and hung up the phone.  
>That's that. I know what I must do.<br>xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx  
>it took no time at all to get to Denali. Tanya was already out the door before I even cut the engine. Her features suddenly became alarmed, seeing me frantic; my words jumbled as I spoke. "Whoa. Alice, calm down." she said slowly, patiently. I took an involuntary breath and started over. "They're gone. Everyone's disappeared. I can't even remember what happened. I woke up - sort of - and they'd gone. No note, nothing at all." I explained.<br>Tanya's brows furrowed in confusion. "Can you not just use-"  
>"It's gone, Tanya!" I said, exasperated. She shook her head in disbelief. "How is that possible?" she inquired, concerned. I threw my hands up in defeat and huffed, befuddled. "I don't know, you tell me."<br>"Ever since Bella, your family has gone through quite a lot." I didn't have to look up to see who that was; her tone was accusing and reproachful. "Irina." I spoke through gritted teeth. "Defensive; as you can see, Tanya, she knows I'm right." she simpered as she walked down the steps. "Now is not the time, Irina." Tanya told her sharply.  
>"No, it's not," she agreed. "It's the perfect time," she now stood in front of me, eye level. "Would you like for me to explain?" she added.<br>"Please do." I replied shortly.  
>"First things first: Bella is unavailable. Am I correct?" she countered; I bit my tongue, not saying a word.<br>"Go on." Tanya demanded. Irina smiled, satisfied. "She's gone. Carlisle's gone, all of them are. Isn't that a coincidence?" she questioned, her brow raised. I knew where she was getting at. "Bella didn't do this!" Irina shrugged her shoulders lightly. "It's possible."  
>I couldn't help but laugh at her theory. "A mere human take on five vampires - have you lost it?" I asked her. "That's impossible, 'Rina. This is more dangerous than what a weak human can do. Bella does not have the strength or the ability to kidnap a family of vampires, erase someone's memory, and take their power."<br>"Exactly. Only something supernatural can manage to do something like this." I countered.  
>"Maybe she is." said Irina.<br>I scoffed. "I would have known!"  
>Irina smirked. "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are."<p> 


End file.
